


Liason

by Whedonista93



Series: Thrice Marked [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: "I really hate dealing with government suits, just so you know. This guy is totally gonna owe me. I’m serving as an emissary from Wakanda, and this is Mr. Lang’s Get Out of Jail Free card."





	Liason

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you aggiepuff for helping me decide on the pairing!

“You do not like Wakanda?” Shuri asked, worry creasing her brow.

“Oh, no, I do,” Dawn hastened to reassure the younger girl. “It’s just...we’ve been here over a month and the tours of the villages and everything were great, and your guys’ hospitality has been off the charts, but I’ve been…”

“Bored?” Shuri asked, clearly amused.

Dawn shrugged. “I’m used to _doing_ something. You guys don’t have monsters to research here. Your tech is amazing, but _way_ over my head. I’m not having to play mediator because everyone’s with their soulmates and reaffirming their life bonds or whatever since everyone was brought back from the dead…”

“So you are feeling useless and lonely,” Shuri surmised.

Dawn grimaced, but didn’t deny it.

“I may be able to offer you some respite from that. Let me speak with my brother.”

*

“You’re doing _what_?” Buffy nearly screeched.

Dawn glared at her. “King T’Challa has been in negotiations with the U.N. and the U.S. to get some guy that’s sort of an Avenger off house arrest. They finally reached an agreement and I’m going to bring him all the official paperwork and spring him.”

Buffy waved a hand. “No, no. I heard all that the first time. Why are you doing it and you didn’t think to ask me before you agreed to this?”

“You are not my keeper, Buffy!” Dawn snapped. “I’m an adult, damn it, and I can make my own choices!”

“Dawnie-”

“No! Don’t ‘Dawnie’ me! I’m going.”

“At least take someone with you?”

“No.”

“Dawn! You’re going back stateside. There there be monsters. It’s not as safe as Wakanda is.”

“I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

“That pretentious sorcerer is portaling me straight to the guy’s front porch.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Right, and you’re not going anywhere else?”

Dawn makes a face. “It’s San Francisco and we’ve been in Africa for almost two months. I am so getting takeout.”

“Delivered to where? Some strange guys house?”

Gawn groans. “Buffy! The Avengers all trust him. Isn’t that enough?”

“You’re my baby sister, so no.”

“I’m going. I’m not taking anyone with me. And if you try to send anyone with me secretly, I’ll taze them,” Dawn smiled sweetly.

“Darcy and I are going to have _words_ about that particular gift,” Buffy growled.

*

Scott was nearly climbing the walls out of boredom when the FBI agents, Finn and Grono today, stationed outside his front door - at least two at all times, _thank you Uncle Sam_ \- screamed. And Scott, with as little self preservation as ever, peeked out the front window to see what the commotion was. A pretty brunette stepped out of a spinning gold portal, and turned briefly to wave at someone on the other side before it disappeared and she turned back with a very unimpressed eyebrow pointed at the agents’ guns.

“Is this,” she glanced down a folder in her crook of her arm, “Scott Lang’s residence?”

The agents just stared at her.

She rolled her eyes. “I really hate dealing with government suits, just so you know. This guy is _totally_ gonna owe me. I’m serving as an emissary from Wakanda, and this,” she holds a second folder out to the nearest agent, “is Mr. Lang’s Get Out of Jail Free card.” Finn holstered his weapon and reached for the file. The woman did a double take and jerked the folder back. “ _Riley_?”

Finn startled and finally focused on the woman’s face. “ _Dawn_?”

Dawn squealed and threw her arms around Finn, somehow managing not to drop any of her paperwork.

Finn laughed and caught her slim frame easily before setting her down looking down at her with a fond grin. “What the hell are you doing here, kid?”

She smacked his chest ruefully. “I’m not a kid.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “Grono, put that thing away.”

“Finn, we don’t kno-”

“I know her, Grono, and I trust her. Now put it away before I make you.”

Grono reluctantly holstered his gun, but didn’t take his hand away from it.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Finn shrugged. “Took a bad hit a couple months ago, needed something easy to rehab with. You?”

Dawn smiled and offered the folder again. “Like I said, emissary from Wakanda.”

Finn took the folder and flipped it open.

“How’s Sam?”

Finn’s grin turned downright soppy. “She’s good. We’re uh… we’re gonna have a little girl in a few months.”

Dawn beamed. “Congrats!”

“Thanks. How’s… everyone?”

Dawn gave an exaggerated shudder. “All in ridiculous, soppy soulmate bliss.”

Finn’s lips quirked wryly. “Still haven’t found yours?”

Dawn shrugged noncommittally.

Finn flipped the folder back closed. “This all seems to be in order. Gotta call the brass, though.”

Dawn waves vaguely. “Call away. But make it snappy. I want takeout.”

Finn grinned and stepped away, phone in hand.

Dawn gave Grono the stink eye. “You gonna shoot me if I go talk to the guy licking the window?”

Scott blushed furiously and pulled back from the window so fast her tripped over his own feet. He was still flat on his back when Dawn opened the door.

 

Dawn bit her lip to avoid laughing - she didn’t think it would make a good first impression. Instead, she quirked an eyebrow and offered a hand up. Scott blushed furiously, but accepted it easily.

Riley came up behind her, the sound of squealing tires briefly preceding him into the house. “All in order. He’s just gotta sign all this and he’s all yours. Grono took offense to it.”

Dawn smiled at him. “Grono seemed like an asshole.” She handed him the other three folders in her arms. “Four copies. One for the U.S., one for the U.N., one for Wakanda, and one for Mr. Lang. I’ve gotta go take care of one more thing and I’ll be back for him.”

Riley rolled his eyes and opened the door for her.

She offered a sloppy salute as she strolled off.

 

“So, uh, you know my jail breaker?” Scott asked as Finn joined him at the kitchen table with the paperwork Dawn had foisted off on him.

Finn nodded. “I used to date her sister.”

Scott’s eyebrows went up at that. “The one you were against the Sokovia Accords because of?”

Finn looked at him sharply.

Scott shrugged. “What? You said you only had one serious girlfriend before your wife.”

Finn relaxed. “Yeah, that one.”

“Well… you trust her enough I can sign all these without parsing through the legalese?”

Finn shrugged. “Yeah, I do. You trust me that much?”

Scott considered for a moment before he nodded.

Finn flipped through a few pages. “House arrest lifted. Criminal record purged. Job with the International Watcher’s Council. Joint citizenship in Wakanda and the U.S. And an official place on the Avengers… to hit some high points.”

“International Watcher’s Council?”

“Old organization that’s been rebuilt over the last decade or so. I trust the people that run it with my life, and whatever job it is they have in mind for you… they’ll do right by you.”

Scott gaped briefly before he bent and started signing with just a brief skim of each page.

*

Dawn looked up from her phone as the door opened. “Jim Paxton?”

The cop eyed her warily. “Uh… yeah.”

She smiled and offered a hand. “Dawn Summers. Are Maggie and Cassie home?”

Jim stepped fully into the doorway, blocking her view into the house. “What can I help you with, Miss Summers?”

Dawn laughed brightly. “Right, how rude of me. I’m here on multiple fronts, Mr. Paxton. I’m serving as an emissary from Wakanda. I’m a representative of the International Watcher’s Council. And though he doesn’t know it, I’m here on behalf of Scott Lang.”

Maggie appeared over his shoulder. “Scott? Jim, let her in. You’re being rude.”

Settled in the living room, Dawn handed a folder across the coffee table.

“What is this?” Paxton asked before he even opened it.

“Documentation of Mr. Lang’s house arrest being lifted due to the diplomatic immunity offered as an honorary citizen of Wakanda and his new employment status with the International Watcher’s Council. And at the bottom of that stack, you’ll also find a new custody agreement.”

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me?”

“It’s already been signed by your family court judge and approved by several judges above her,” Dawn assures. “This is more of a notification of the change than a question.”

“Scott’s signature isn’t on this,” Maggie looked up at her in confusion.

Dawn shook her head. “Scott hasn’t seen it yet.”

“I don’t understand.”

Dawn took a deep breath. “Mr. and Mrs. Paxton, I trust you know by now there is more to this world than appears on the surface. The International Watcher’s Council is essentially a group of guides for particularly gifted young women. Girls with superior senses, strength, and reflexes who are meant to fight some of the lovely little monsters that go bump in the night. Cassie has been identified as a Potential. Her strength won’t manifest until closer to puberty, and we would normally wait until closer to then to contact you, but when Wakanda asked me to handle Mr. Lang’s release, I remembered Cassie’s name and figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone. Right now we have a school in Europe and a school on the East Coast here in the U.S. With Mr. Lang’s new position with the ICW, a new custody arrangement simply made more sense.”

Paxton leapt from his seat. “You can’t do this!”

Dawn looked up at him blandly. “On the contrary, I can. If I wanted to, I could take her away from you entirely. But I would never do that, just like you shouldn’t try to keep her from her father. I grew up with an absentee father, Mr. Paxton, and I refuse to standby while that little girl has a father who adores her, but isn’t allowed to see her.”

Maggie put a hand on Paxton’s arm and he deflated just a bit, sitting tensely.

Maggie’s eyes were watery when she met Dawn’s. “This schedule… it’s… odd.”

Dawn laughed. “Yeah. We don’t exactly keep a traditional school schedule. The girls are required to be on campus every other month, and on the off months, we have independent study programs. Some girls, those whose families don’t welcome them home, live on campus full time. With this custody arrangement, Mr. Lang will have her on the months she’s on campus, you’ll have her on the off months, and you’ll alternate holidays. All of this, however, is _only_ if Cassie is okay with it.” Dawn turned her head toward the living room doorway. “Cassie?”

Cassie peeked her head in shyly. “How’d you know I was there?”

Dawn winked. “Magic.”

Cassie giggled and stepped in the living room.

“Have you been there the whole time, Cassie?” Maggie asked.

Cassie nodded.

“What do you think?”

“I wanna see Daddy too.”

Maggie took a deep breath. “Okay.” She immediately bent over and signed the agreement and handed it back to Dawn.

Dawn smiled. “Thank you. One more request. It’s not in any of the paperwork.”

Paxton scowled at her, but Maggie’s expression was more open.

“To compete all of this, I’m escorting Mr. Lang to Wakanda for his citizenship and then to Europe to the ICW headquarters to get him all set up for his new position. I was hoping you might let Cassie tag along.”

Maggie’s expression turned sympathetic. “Scott missed her.”

Dawn shrugged. “I’ve never actually spoken to him, but I’ve heard him talk to mutual friends. She’s his whole world.”

“Cassie?” Maggie turned to her daughter.

Cassie turned to Dawn. “Can I take Antony?”

*

Finn looked up from his phone. “Dawn’s on her way back. She said to make sure you’re packed.”

Scott shrugged and headed for his room. He was rolling his suitcase into the entry when she came back through the door, Cassie and Antony bouncing excitedly behind her.

He dropped to his knees as Cassie pounced on him. “Daddy!”

Scott held her tightly. “Cass.”

“I get to go on a trip with you and Dawn.”

“Miss Summers, sweetie.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “She said I can call her Dawn.”

Scott shot a brief glance at Dawn, who nodded and grinned at Cassie fondly. Scott ignored his heart squeezing in his chest as he released Cassie and stood.

Dawn tilts her head toward the door. “Ready for freedom?”

Scott can’t stop his heart clenching that time. He stared in silence.

Dawn quirked an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Scott released a breath. “As long as you’re going with me, I’m ready for anything.”

Dawn’s eyes went wide before she threw her head back and laughed delightedly. When she caught her breath, she beamed at him. “I _so_ owe Shuri for sending me out here. And you… you owe me Chinese. Do you have any idea what I’ve gone through for your sake over the last few weeks? And I didn’t even know you were my soulmate!”

Scott chuckled. “Sounds like Chinese is the least I could do.”

“What’d I miss?” Finn asked as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Cassie leaped toward him and he caught her up easily. “Daddy and Dawn are soulmates, Mr. Finn!”

 

Riley looked at Dawn questioningly.

She nodded with a smile. “Yup. Stuck with dad bod over here.”

“Dad bod?! I’ve been stuck in this house for _months_ ,” Scott protested.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stepped into his personal space, placing her lips right next to his ear, so Cassie and Riley wouldn’t hear. “I’m sure we can come up with someway to get you back in shape.”

Scott groaned and buried his face in her hair before turning his face toward hers. She laughed again and met him halfway when he leaned toward her.

“ _Eeeew_ ,” Cassie giggled in the background.

Scott pulled away and buried his face in her hair again for a moment before looking at his daughter, still in Riley’s arms. “That’s right, Cass. Ew. Kisses and boys are yucky until you’re at least 40.”

Dawn rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through Scott’s, tugging him toward the door. “I was serious about Chinese.”

 

Scott offered a mocking bow and swept his free arm toward the door. “As you wish.”

Dawn snorted. “Dork.”


End file.
